Sanctuary
by ChildsHeart
Summary: In water she felt calm and protected, near fire, she felt raged and as if it should be destroyed, on earth she felt as if she should help to protect, in his arms she felt safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary   
Prologue**

The young girl cried as Professor Dumbledore picked her up and handed her to Professor McGonagall. Instantly, as the Headmaster handed her a teddy bear with the initials C.L.A written in gold thread across the stomach of the teddy, the girl placed a thumb in her mouth and clutched the teddy as she slept against the Deputy Headmistresses shoulder.

"Sir, what can we do, she could kill everyone and if we're not careful…" She trailed off, half because she was scared and half because she knew the Professor in front of her, had a reason for doing this.

"Minerva, Calypso is a young girl, she will learn to control her powers." She silenced the professor with a raise of a hand before she could utter a vowel. "She will be bound into such time." With that said he reached for the little girls hands and muttered a single word, a golden thread bound her hands together before it slowly seeped into the girls skin.

"We will come for her when she shows her first sign of magic." Taking the sleeping girl from the headmistresses, he apparated into thin air and left Minerva standing in a astound and dumbstruck stance that would tell anyone that if she wasn't so surprised she'd have flames coming out her ears.

**Eight Years Later**

In an orphanage sat an eleven-year-old girl with her feet dangling in the small pond. A strange man had come to speak of her and as she sat with her Teddy in her arms she could see the strange man with the head of the orphanage, Mrs Belle.

Mrs Belle just shook her head as the man talked to her and looked like she was about to grab the whip that she used to beat the girls and boys into proper behaviour. It only ever worked the first few times when they were young and were easily caught.

The strange man then came up to the young girl with a smile that made her feel like he was Santa Claus, even though Emeline told her he wasn't real. "Calypso, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" She looked up hopefully as her light blonde hair blew in a small breeze from the mid summer weather. Her feet were beginning to get muddy as the dirt sunk into her feet when she flung them back onto the ground.

"You're a witch." She always did believe in magic, she had to, other wise what else made the flowers bloom and the birds fly, surely that didn't happen by themselves, it just wasn't possible, magic was out there.

"Really?" He handed her a letter that was addressed to her, it even sad what room she was in, smiling brightly she tore it open and read, the more she read the more she believed what the man had said to her.

Grabbing her small hand he smiled, "If you don't tell anyone we will let you go to the school." She was always good at keeping secrets. The Professor smiled once more before a puzzled expression came over his face.

"Would you please hold out both your hands." In doing so, he pulled out a strange stick and tapped her hand before muttering something she couldn't quite hear.

A golden snake like object came out of her wrist before evaporating into the air. For a strange reason, Calypso felt as if the world suddenly was more calm and soft. Looking at the man she smiled, "Was that real magic?"

"Yes, yes it was." With that said he turned to her teacher and smiled, "I'll be taking her to a school of gifted and talented, we will pay for all expenses and all you have to do is take her to Kings cross on the first of September by Eleven, it's all in the letter, now I shall take her to receive her things for the school." The young girl's eyes seemed to stare at Mrs Belle who looked at her.

"Her eyes are more blue." She muttered before realising she spoke aloud and turned away in embarrassment. She never use to say things like that out the blue, shaking her head she walked towards the two of them.

"When do I pick her up." The professor smiled at her before telling her the details as Calypso walked back to the pond and touched the water. It felt like she could walk on it if she tried.

"Calypso, Mr Dumbeldore wants o take you to London now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sanctuary

Chapter One

Water

Standing at the train station of platform nine and three quarters, she looked around in wonder. Everywhere there were people just like her, with wands and owls. She didn't own an owl, but she did own a cat. It was mainly because she knew that if she did own an owl the other students in the orphanage would think she was a weirdo.

Her eyes gazed around before a kid knocked into her, "Ooh sorry, I was just running away from someone." He said as he helped her up and righted her cat and trunk. "My bad, sorry, well at least I lost them." The last part was in a whispered mutter that made her blink.

"Why are you running away from someone?" It was plain curiosity that leads her to think that it was neither rude nor polite to ask this question, but regardless he answered.

"Oh, my family, they're going to give me a good talking to about what house I should be in and such, but it's just rubbish, at first I believed them, but then… well I saw this muggle girl and I got to know her better…" He trailed off before he saw something, his eyes were as large as saucers before he turned tail and ran.

"Muggle?" She muttered, Calypso had a vague memory of Professor Dumbledore saying that it meant non-magical people. Was She of muggle relations? She went to a muggle orphanage, so she must be. Sighing she turned to the train and heaved her heavy trunk and cat onto the train before finding an empty compartment and sitting herself down.

Not soon after, did a young girl with red hair a soft freckles beneath her green eyes come in. She looked bright and happy as she entered and introduced herself as Lily Evans. Calypso smiled at her and shook her hand, introduced herself before returning to face the window.

"Are you a first year too?" It was the same curious voice Calypso had used when she was talking to the young boy who had bumped into her. She nodded her head. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" She shook her head, she had tried reading Hogwarts a History but there were too many words she did not understand and gave up when she realised she learnt nothing but impossible words she would never remember.

"Me neither, I hope I get into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I don't have anything against the other houses, although Slytherin sounds a bit bad…" She trailed off when she realised Calypso had gone into a sleep like trance as she lent on the window. "Oh, sorry, are you asleep?" When she didn't answer, the young Lily Evans pulled out a book and began to read.

S

When they arrived at school, Calypso was wide-awake and dressed in her school uniform; Lily Evans had awoken her when she food cart was about to arrive. Calypso had been quite thankful because then she had time to change.

Her black robes were slightly to big, but the robe maker had said they would be tight by the end of the year if she made it perfect then. As she slid into a boat she met a young pale boy who sat in the corner and did not meet anyone's eye contact. Surprisingly though, Lily Evans seemed to of met him and had known him to be Severus Snape.

"Severus this is Calypso." The two nodded to each other silently, noticing each other's existence but knowing that neither would become very close. Turning back she faced Hogwarts and let a small smile leave her lips as she watched it come into view.

"It's breath taking." She heard Lily say from behind her, and for once, she had to agree with the young witch, it truly was a beautiful sight she hoped to never forget for the rest of her life.

A

As The woman in front of her pulled down a scroll, she realised that she would most likely be in the first three. Sadly though, she was the first one to sit when the Professor called out, "Aquire, Calypso." She sat down and waited patiently for the hat to have a place upon her head.

When it was, the brim slid down to her nose and all was dark aside from a small ray of light that came from the outside of the hat and few some patches on the hat.

_Smart, serene, but not one to talk; yet you're not shy._

I prefer the satisfaction of being alone 

_I see that, you would do well in Slytherin if it were not for your powers, I fear Slytherin would rot them away, Hufflepuff seems unwise seeing as your lack of enthusiasm for friendship and loyalty, and yet you refuse to use your mind when it is needed most and use your heart instead, causing a deal of great pain. _He remained silently and Calypso kept her thoughts clear, but a certain memory whipped into her head of when the Professor came, and the binding snake on her wrist.

_Oh I see, he found you at last, well then I know the best place for you Ms Aquire._ "**Gryffindor!" **He shouted this so loudly it was as if he wanted every corner of the school to hear him.

Smiling she felt the hat lifted and she walked to the table of scarlet and gold. The next name she heard was "Black, Sirius." As she sat, she saw it was the boy she had ran into earlier, all as she remembered, who had ran into her.

When the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor." Their was a deadly silence, aside from a few claps of some years. Turning to face a girl next to her she asked, "Why isn't anyone clapping?"

"The Black family is known for its History in Slytherin, he is the first to not be in Slytherin." Determination written across her face, she brought her hands together and began to clap, slowly the rest of Gryffindor followed with her as some of the teachers followed straight after.

He nodded thankfully before sitting down next to her and smiling, "Are you a muggleborn?" He asked softly, not trying to be rude but not trying to do the polite thing and ask later.

"I don't know, I was raised in a muggle orphanage, so I have no idea." He nodded in an understanding way before turning back to the sorting.

L

It was the first day of school and so far she had no friends, sure she talked to a few people but she didn't really click with anyone in particular. She shared noted with a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Tracey and she practiced some spells in charms with a boy name Sean, but so far that was it.

It was at the moment lunch, and instead of eating, she went onto the grounds and sat by the lake. A few others were around her, an older boy sat against a tree sketching something over or in the water, Calypso couldn't quite tell at the moment.

A girl sat a few metre's behind her, staring up at the clouds as she pulled some grass apart, it seemed that she was waiting for someone by the way she kept looking around every now and again.

A boy a few years older then her began walking in her direction, his head held high and although he had no one with him, he looked as if he had an army behind him by the way he walked.

"Who are you?" He sneered in an icy voice that brought chills own her back of not only confusion but a slight amount of something she could only describe as being scared.

"Calypso Aquire, you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Evan Rosier, so what's a mudblood like you doing near the lake?" She stood up to leave but before she could grab her bag, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground. "Silenco." He muttered, and before she could even scream, the jet of light hit her throat and silenced her voice.

"Uh-uh, we wouldn't want you screaming for help now would we?" Calypso tried to squirm and tried to scream, knowing that both was useless, her arms were bound to her side and she grew more terrified and frustrated by the moment.

Behind her she could hear a gurgle of the water, was the squid going to ignore her? Or possibly help her? Taking a deep breath through her nose, she felt that if the giant squid was behind her, if it really did exist, it might not help. So with her breath, she did the first thing that came to mind, she knew she was not able to get up and run but she could crawl.

Kicking him as hard as she could, he let down his guard and hold on her, giving her a moment to crawl into the lake. Before he could grab her, she sunk down in the watery depth.

Her hair flew above her like snakes as she held herself as she sunk slowly. Her robes slowly moved like a flag in the wind as the water soaked and clung to her.

Calypso felt safe and serene as she was in the water, like nothing would come to harm. In that second though, She felt something wrap around her and pull her up towards the water. She was flung into the air and landed on the ground with a dull _thud_. Breathing heavily, she saw a stumbling Evan Rosier run away as a crowd of students began to wrap around her.

She heard a few sentences, but they didn't process through her mind, shaking her head she stood up and shakily walked through the slowly forming crowd of students. Some she felt had only come for a good show, others too see if anyone was hurt or something like that.

_Blood fantastic. _Was the first thing that came to mind.


End file.
